


Texts Never Sent

by holopansy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confessions, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holopansy/pseuds/holopansy
Summary: Sherlock is a coward.Unfortunately for him, so is John.





	1. Saved as Draft (1) [Sherlock]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/gifts).



I adore you. -SH  
!Not delivered! (4:37 PM)


	2. Saved as Draft (1) [John]

You're beautiful -JW  
!Not delivered! (10:36 PM)


	3. Saved as Draft (2) [John]

I smile like a fool when I'm around you -JW  
!Not delivered! (10:42 AM)


	4. Saved as Draft (2) [Sherlock]

I love the long glances we exchange. -SH  
!Not delivered! (3:23 AM)


	5. Saved as Draft (3) [John]

I want to touch you. -JW  
!Not delivered! (5:59 AM)


	6. Saved as Draft (3 & 4) [Sherlock]

My lips are numb from the cold. -SH  
!Not delivered! (11:50 PM)

I need to feel the heat of yours against mine. -SH  
!Not delivered! (11:51 PM)


	7. Saved as Draft (4) [John]

I want to tell you how I feel but I’m too much of a coward to ruin what we have. -JW  
!Not delivered! (2:26 PM)

**Author's Note:**

> Only took me over 2 years to write my own sort-of fic.


End file.
